They Are Watching
by Joelle8
Summary: Sequel to "Everyone Was Wrong". The lives of the Order of the Phoenix's members- including the Potters, the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black- are growing harder and deadlier every day. And up in Heaven, Sasha and Mary are watching it all.
1. In Which Sasha Makes the Landing

In Which Sasha Makes the Landing

Sasha Berg fell with a silent thump onto something soft. Looking around herself, she saw… whiteness. Pure whiteness. In fact, there was a whole city made of what looked like large, fluffy, white clouds. Staring off into the distance, Sasha saw buildings- as small as cottages to as large as skyscrapers- sitting on an island that floated in the middle of a clear blue expanse. Frowning in confusion and curiosity, Sasha stood up and looked down. Aside from the cloud she was on, which was drifting towards the island, there was… nothing. Nothing but blue.

"Oh, no," Sasha muttered to herself. "No, no, no, no, no!"

She knew this place; she had never been here before, thank Merlin, but she knew exactly where she was. It was a little place called Heaven.

"Great," she scowled sarcastically, crossing her arms with a huff. "I'm dead. That's just wonderful. Let's see, how did I die again…?"

She sat back down on her cloud and thought hard until, finally, the memory came back to her. _I was fighting with the Order of the Phoenix, _she thought. _I was in my wolf Animagus form, distracting the Death Eaters… then, Wilkes showed up, that rotten bastard Wilkes, the one who killed Daddy. The one who killed Pom-Pom. That… sent me over the edge. My powers went out of control; I killed Wilkes, but… I died, too._

Suddenly, a face came rushing into her head, concerned, worried, and tearful. Sirius Black looked worse than he ever had before in the time Sasha had known him; she knew that this was what her boyfriend's face had looked like when she had died.

Sasha felt a sudden jolt, and realized that her cloud had finally reached the city. In person, it was much larger than it was when you saw it from a distance. The houses stretched on and on for an endless expanse; there were too many marketplaces and shopping areas to count; Quidditch stadiums dotted the land; and so, so much more.

Out of the blue, Sasha heard her name screamed with a voice that was a cross of elation and horror, and then felt someone run into her, squeezing her tight, tears dampening her shoulder.

"Pom-Pom!" Sasha exclaimed, gleefully returning the hug of one of her best friends, for once in her life.

"Oh, Sasha, this is terrible!" Mary Macdonald- nicknamed Pom-Pom thanks to her hair, which she kept in a puffy ponytail- let go of her friend, her face pale and tear streaked. "I didn't even know it happened! One minute, I was perfectly alright; next thing I know, I'm here! In _Heaven_! Because I'm _dead_! I can't believe it, Sasha, I just can't! What're they going to tell my parents- I'm an only child! Mum and Dad will be heartbroken! And Remus- oh, Sasha, how could I just leave him behind like that? I need to go back- so do you, for that matter! What do you think Sirius is gonna do without you? Come on, we've got to find a way out of here-"

"It's no use, Pom-Pom," Sasha cut off her friend, shaking her head. "We're _dead_. Magic can do a lot of things, but it can't bring back the dead, as Dumbledore always likes to say. We're stuck here. Eternally. On the bright side, though," a wry grin made its way onto her face, "that might just have been the most I've ever heard you speak at once! What happened to my quiet, timid little Pom-Pom?"

"She died," Mary deadpanned. "It changes a person, you know."

Sasha laughed. That was the Mary she knew and loved. She grew somber again, though, at the thoughts of her friends. Three of her friends- the three left- were pregnant: Lily, Alice, and Delilah. James Potter had finally tied the knot with Lily six months ago, just a month before Lily got pregnant; Alice and Frank had gotten married just months after graduations from Hogwarts, and the new Mrs. Longbottom was five months pregnant with her first child; and Delilah, engaged to Dexter Corner, was seven months pregnant.

Then, of course, there were the boys. Peter Pettigrew, she hadn't really ever been close to; throughout all the time when Sasha hung out with the Marauders as friends, rather than as enemies, he had hung out with his Slytherin girlfriend, Mallory Goyle. James Potter was, without a doubt, one of the kindest people Sasha had ever met when he showed his true colors; not to mention he was funny, determined- as proved by his lengthy pursuit of Lily- brave, and loyal. Sasha's father had been the Healer than Mr. and Mrs. Lupin took their son to when he was bitten by a werewolf, and ever since that time, Sasha and Remus had been close enough to be siblings.

And then there was Sirius. Sirius Black.

At one time, he had been Sasha's least favorite person in the world, simply because he bullied her, exploited her weaknesses. But then, they got to know each other, and she fell for him. Hard. Luckily, he felt the same way- he realized it sooner, in fact- so it didn't take long at all for them to become a couple, as sickeningly in love as the annoying duos in Muggle movies.

Sasha gulped back a flood of tears that threatened to overflow. She only cried under the most drastic of situations, when she simply couldn't hold it in; and even though dying was certainly one of them, Mary was already sobbing, and Sasha knew that she had to be strong for her friend's sake.

Wrapping her friend in a hug, Sasha said, "I know, Mary**, **it does change people. After all, right now, _I'm _hugging _you_. Do you think that ever would have happened while we were alive?"

"No," Mary sniffled. "Sasha… how did I die?"

"The Killing Curse," Sasha replied softly. "From Jeremy Wilkes; he had just arrived at the battle."

"Did you get him for me?"

"Yeah," Sasha smiled, "I sure did."

"How did _you _die?"

Sasha paused, thinking over her words carefully. "When you died… my rage sort of… boiled over. I lost control of my powers- you know, the ones I have from being Gryffindor's Heir and all- and they went crazy. I killed Wilkes and the majority of the other Death Eaters, but I was so drained that I just didn't have the energy to live anymore."

There was a pause. "Well, that stinks," Mary said bluntly. "I'm so sorry, Sasha, it's all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself, Pom-Pom; I probably would've done it anyways. After all, Wilkes is- _was_- the one who killed my father."

"Speaking of your father…" Mary trailed off, looking behind Sasha. The dark-haired former Gryffindor turned around to see a man with curly black hair and brown eyes that exactly matched his daughter's, looking years younger than he had the last time anyone had seen him on earth, running towards her as fast as he could, his emerald green robes flying behind him.

"DADDY!" Sasha dashed to her father as fast as her legs could carry her and the two flung their arms around each other. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they hugged one another after what had been far too long.

"I missed you so much, Sashi," Harry Berg spoke, his voice choked up. "So, so much. You can't imagine how sorry I am that I had to leave you- I never wanted to, I promise you that. But I hoped I never would have to see you again, not for at least a few decades, at least. It would mean you're dead.I love you, I've been watching you every day."

"I know, Daddy. I missed you, too," Sasha responded. "Wait, what do you mean you watched me?"

Mr. Berg let go of his daughter and explained, "Here in Heaven, in your houses, you have televisions- like the Muggle invention. Except they're called Watchervisions. But instead of watching shows on them, you watch the lives of the people you care about who are still down on earth."

"That's fantastic!" Sasha exclaimed, and then whipping her head around to face Mary. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's news to me, too," Mary answered. "I haven't exactly been here for awhile."

"Fair enough," Sasha shrugged, and then turned back to her father. "Where's your house?"

"I'll take you to it," Sasha's dad grinned, holding out his arm for his daughter to take. He turned around to face Mary, who was looking at the two shyly. "You can come too, Mary. Take my other arm."

Mary did this, and then Mr. Berg Apparated the two women to his house.

XxxxX

"It's so… cozy!" Sasha said, gazing around at her father's house. It was much smaller than what she was used to, seeing as she lived in the immense Berg Manor, but it was a quaint, charming little place, nonetheless. There was a sizeable living room with a long, plush-looking couch that was placed in front of a giant, flat-screen TV that took up the majority of the wall. Next to the couch was a small coffee table with a lamp on it- though Sasha really didn't understand why it was necessary, seeing as it was so bright in Heaven anyways- and a few picture frames hung on the blank walls, showcasing photos of Mr. Berg with Sasha and Sasha's mother, Olivia Greene. Like the rest of the city, everything was made of clouds.

"It's the same size as your own house, so you'd best get used to it," Mr. Berg said, guessing his daughter's thoughts. "Believe it or not, it's actually nice to have a small house; it makes you forget that other people should be there. They expand as people move in with you."

"Understandable enough," Sasha spoke. "Where is my house? And Mary's, for that matter?"

"I can't tell you that," Harry responded. "It's your choice."

"What do you mean, my choice?" Sasha asked.

"Walk around the neighborhood and take a look at the houses. Pick the one you like best. If it's empty, then you can have it."

"That makes sense," Sasha nodded slowly. "Want to go house hunting, Pom-Pom?"

"Sure!" Mary agreed with a smile, and then with a wave to Mr. Berg, the two set out to go shop for their new homes.

It didn't take long for the two girls to find their new houses- or, rather, house. Directly across from Sasha's father's home was a house that was slightly bigger than the ones that surrounded it, with a good sized front yard. There were four windows, each with its own flower box.

"This is the one," Sasha grinned, just as Mary commented, "I call it!"

The two friends turned to stare at each other. "I want it!" They exclaimed in unison. "I saw it first!" Their eyes narrowed. "It's _mine_!"

"Wait, why are we fighting about this?" Mary asked suddenly. "We can just move in together! That is, if it's okay with you, of course."

Sasha beamed. "That's a brilliant idea, Mary! Come on, let's go tell my dad!"

"No need," Harry Berg called from the door of his house as he strode towards the two girls. "I thought I would come to investigate why you two are still standing here. I have to say, I do like the location of your new house."

"Oh, Daddy," Sasha rolled her eyes laughingly, hugging her father. "Come on, let's go in!"

XxxxX

Sasha and Mary's living room was set up basically the same way as her father's, except that theirs was far busier. There were a number of chairs around the couch, as well as more photos- and a few classic paintings- on the walls that weren't taken up by the television. The carpet, when Sasha stared at it closely, seemed to show a scene that played over and over again. She squinted, trying to see who was there. They looked so, so familiar…

All of the sudden, it hit her: The people on the carpet were her and Sirius.

They were running through the Forbidden Forest, laughing happily, hands entwined. A glance was exchanged, and the two changed into their Animagus forms: Sasha into a sleek wolf covered by black fur with just a little brick red, and Sirius into a large, black, shaggy dog. The pair continued running aimlessly, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of the nature until, finally, they changed back into their human forms and shared a long, passionate kiss.

Sasha sniffed and wiped her eyes. That was her favorite memory; it had happened just after she had revealed that she was an Animagus to her friends, and that Sirius, James, and Peter had revealed the same. She closed her eyes and felt her father place a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Only the house's owner can see the scene on the carpet," Harry Berg said solemnly. "If there are two owners, then it shows a different scene for each one. It shows the time when the owner was happiest."

Sasha nodded. "I can definitely believe that," she choked out, forcing a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mary's head bobbing in agreement, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. To save her friend from crying again, she quickly changed the topic. "So, how about the television?"

"Watchervision," her father corrected. "It's simple. Now, first, you have to understand that in Heaven, there are no remotes."

"Why?" Mary frowned.

"Because people lose them too easily, which frustrates people. And Heaven is supposed to be a paradise, not a place of frustration. Though I could do with a little more color…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Anyways, all you do is sit down in front of the television and say the name of the person you want to see. Then, it'll show you that person and whatever they're up to at the moment."

"Cool." Sasha sat down on the couch, and Mary sat down next to her. "Who should we look at first?"

"You died because of me," Mary said reasonably**, **but sadly. "It's your choice."

"I didn't die because of you, I already told you. You sure I can choose, though?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then." Sasha faced the Watchervision. "Sirius Orion Black."

Instantly, the television screen flickered to life to reveal a body with pale skin, glassy brown eyes, and waist length curls of black hair that turned brick red at the ends.

"That's so weird," Sasha muttered. "Seeing myself dead, I mean. Because I'm here, but really, I'm there; and I _feel _alive, but I know I'm not. It's like I'm time traveling or something-"

"Sasha," Mary cut her friend off, the hand over her mouth muffling her already soft voice. "Look at Sirius."

Sasha did as her friend said and gasped. Her boyfriend looked nothing like the Sirius she knew. That shiny, flawless black hair that she so loved to run her fingers through was a mess, covering the sides of his wet face. His stormy grey eyes were red from the tears that flooded his cheeks, matching his nose. He grabbed the arm of Sasha's body and shook her. "No! No! Sasha! Come back, Sasha! No! No! Come back! _Sasha_!"

"Sirius, stop." A tear trailed down Mary's cheek at the sound of her own boyfriend's voice, choked up yet firm at the same time. Remus Lupin placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "There's no use. She's gone." The werewolf looked as broken as Sirius- after all, he had not only lost his girlfriend, but also his almost-sister. But he seemed to be controlling his emotions better than his longtime friend, because though tears trailed down his cheeks, he wasn't going mad with grief. Not on the outside, at least.

"She's not gone, Remus, she's not!" Sirius shouted back. "She can't be!"

"Put your fingers on her neck, Sirius. Do you feel a pulse? No! She's dead, Sirius, and there's nothing we can do about it, nothing!" Remus yelled. "You think I don't want to bring her back? You think I don't want to bring Mary, _my girlfriend_, back? Sirius, I'd do anything for them to come back to us, but there's nothing anyone can do!"

"Moony's right, Padfoot." James Potter said gravely, his arms wrapped around a sobbing Lily. "We all want them back. But you can't reverse death."

"How do you know that?" Delilah, always stubborn, screamed. For once in her life, her cheeks were damp from tears. "Have you ever tried? My dad always said, 'Don't knock it 'till you tried it'; who says that just has to apply to foods?" Her golden eyes flashed. "We can bring them back. We _will_ bring them back."

"Have you ever listened to Dumbledore, Delilah?" Alice glared at her friend with wet eyes, Frank smoothing down her hair comfortingly. "He must've said at least a million times that death is permanent. Besides, that's just common knowledge anyways! Everyone knows that death is irreversible! There's nothing we can do, Delilah! _Nothing_!"

"I thought they were your friends!"

"Of course they were, Sirius! They were my _best_ friends!" Alice told him, her bottom lip trembling as she forced herself not to shout.

"If they were _really_ your best friends, then you'd be trying to bring them back, not just letting them stay dead!" Delilah exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it!" Lily shouted, her head coming up from James' shoulder. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks, and her husband's arm was wrapped around her protectively. "Both of you, stop it! This isn't the time to be fighting! Do you think that Mary and Sasha really would've wanted two of their best friends to be bickering because of them? No! Of course not! So both of you, just _shut up_!"

Delilah and Alice were both silent, though their faces said everything. Lily, shaking, glared at them both.

"Thank you," she said finally, her gaze softening as she wiped her eyes. "We- We should go tell Dumbledore, you guys. He needs to know."

"Yeah," Frank nodded. "Who should take the bodies?" Everyone stared at him. "Well, we can't just _leave _them here, can we? They deserve the proper burial of a hero."

"Frank's right," James agreed, his face solemn. "Like he said, who should take the bodies? We can just Apparate with them to the Order headquarters."

"I'll take her," Remus and Sirius said in unison, pointing to Mary and Sasha's bodies, respectively. The others nodded consent- it was only right, after all- and Remus knelt down to gently scoop up Mary. He smoothed down her puff of hair, in its usual ponytail.

"Even in death," he choked out, fresh tears littering his eyes, "she still looks like she's wearing a pom-pom on the back of her head." With a barely suppressed sob, he forced himself to Apparate away.

Sirius seemed to steel his nerves, and then he bent to pick up Sasha's body. When he stood up, she was lying bridal-style in his arms. Silently, he stroked his thumb across her cheek; and then, before his friends could see him cry again, he Apparated.

With a loud, unanimous _crack_, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, and Delilah followed them.

"Turn off," Sasha ordered softly. The Watchervision screen immediately darkened. "I don't want to see anymore of that."

"Delilah and Sirius are both so determined," Mary murmured, her face wet and her eyes red. "It's- It's touching that they want us back so much, but we both know that it's impossible."

"You two were obviously essential components in your friendship," Mr. Berg said grimly. He sat down besides Sasha and put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Delilah and Sirius, as well as your other friends, will recover eventually."

"We know they will," Sasha sniffed. "I just hope they don't do anything rash. If one of them landed themselves up here, just because of us…" A stray tear slipped down her cheek, and as more of its kind followed, Sasha's father wrapped her in his arms.

"Funny. The last time I saw you, Sasha, you were crying and your dad was holding you, too."

All heads turned to gape at the redheaded woman who had, without a sound, appeared in the room. Her brick red hair fell in long waves down her back, and her eyes, the same shade of green as a cat's, sparkled.

"_Mum_?" Sasha gasped, her mouth agape in shock.

"Yes," Olivia Greene answered simply, and then spread her arms wide. Sasha rushed into her embrace. "My daughter, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Mum," Sasha replied, more tears trickling down her face. "You really would've been helpful for bra shopping."

"I'm afraid I wasn't much help with that," Mr. Berg chuckled, walking over to his family. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hello, dear. What took you so long?"

"I was meeting with the Council," Olivia explained with a smile. "I would've left sooner, but they wouldn't let me. I came as soon as it was over."

"Wait, what's the Council?" Mary inquired, standing up and walking over to Sasha's mother. "I'm Mary Macdonald, by the way. Sasha's friend."

"Oh, I know!" Olivia beamed. "I've seen you with Sasha on the Watchervision! It's so nice to meet you, dear. Now, then, the Council is the organization that keeps Heaven in order. It's harder than you'd think. There are so many riots from those poor people that are in denial about their deaths, not to mention the number of people who want to go back down to earth, you'd be astounded! Oh, and we have to make sure that we don't ever get more people than houses, and provide an occupation for everyone who wants one. Then there's the stillbirths, don't get me _started _on those babies-"

"Mum," Sasha interjected, "we get it."

"I'm sure you do," Olivia grinned. "You're a smart girl. Both of you," she added, with a wide grin to Mary.

"So, girls, do you have any questions about Heaven?" Mr. Berg asked Sasha and Mary. "Because Olivia is the prime person to answer them."

"Yeah. What was that about the stillbirths?" Mary wondered.

"When babies die at birth, they're completely innocent, so of course, they come to Heaven. When they get here, they become Angels."

"Why's that?" Sasha frowned.

"As I said, babies are completely innocent. They're the only people in the world who are. So, when they die, they turn into Angels."

"They don't age or anything?" Mary asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, they do," Olivia assured her, "but they age much slower than they would on earth. One year on earth is five years here. So instead of one year of nonstop crying, you get five."

Sasha winced at the mere idea, but Mary seemed to still be curious. "What's so bad about the babies being Angels?"

"Well, even though they're completely helpless when it comes to taking care of themselves, they can communicate, and they're _convinced _that they know everything and they're always right," Olivia explained, her expression darkening. "And they're _constantly _trying to give everyone advice, whether wanted or not."

"So, then, you have to spend more years waking up in the middle of the night to a screaming kid, and this same kid tries to tell you how to do everything?" Sasha clarified. Her mother nodded. "I can see why people wouldn't want to adopt a baby, then," Sasha mumbled under her breath.

"Most people can. That's why we have so many orphanages, and need more people to work there. Hey- would you two like to volunteer? Of course, you don't _have _to. After all this is Heaven, and you don't have to work, but there's really not much to do here _besides _working. It gets quite boring, honestly. And we really could use the help."

Mary nodded immediately, to no one's surprise. Nurturing was just in her nature, no matter the person. Sasha, however, scowled.

"Oh, come on, Sasha!" Mary pleaded, catching sight of her friend's expression. "It'll be fun! We can work together!"

"But they're miniature know-it-alls that scream every three seconds!"

"They can't help it, they're _babies_! Please, Sasha? For me?" Mary requested. Her bottom lip trembled just a bit, and her hazel eyes grew wider and rounder.

It was the puppy face, the most deadly of all expressions when it came to willpower. Sasha sighed.

"Oh, fine, I'll go too," she agreed reluctantly, sullenly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excellent!" Olivia exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. "You two can start on Monday! Now, I'm hungry, so I'm going home to make dinner. Would you two like to join Harry and me?"

"Yes, thank you," Mary smiled, polite as usual.

"Sure," Sasha followed, a soft smile on her face. At least _one_ good thing was happening today. "After all, Mum, we have some family dinners to catch up on."

Olivia beamed. "That's right, Sasha, we most definitely do."

_**Yes, here it is! The sequel to "Everyone Was Wrong"! I have a few things to clear up...**_

**_1. Yes, I am fully aware that the title sucks. If anyone can come up with a better one, PLEASE tell me. If I like it, and choose it, I will dedicated my next chapter to you._**

**_2. The updates for this story won't be nearly as quick as they were for "Everyone Was Wrong". For that story, I already had everything written; I just had to edit. But I don't have anything besides this chapter written so far for this story, not to mention that I'm starting a new, more difficult school this year, in a brand new country, so I'll be a lot busier than last year. I just wanted to let you all know that. I'm so, so, so sorry if I take forever to update; I'll try to do it as frequently as possible._**

**_3. As I have not yet written this whole story, ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME. If you have an idea for part of a plot, or an opinion on what you think should happen, PLEASE tell me! I'm begging you!_**

**_4. If you're wondering why the characters and genres for this story are different than they were for "Everyone Was Wrong", it's because this story isn't as much Sirius/Sasha romance as it is Mary/Sasha friendship. Don't worry, though, there will be PLENTY of romance to come!_**

**_5. This chapter was read over by my friends Leah and Delilah (a.k.a. VoldieLovesMe), the latter of whom edited for me! Let's give them a round of applause! *clapping* Thank you both SO much! And you should be grateful to them too, readers; they're the ones who nagged me to post this!_**

**_Well, that's it for the notes, I think. PLEASE REVIEW! Or else Sasha will get nagged to ANOTHER death by baby angels! _**

**_Thanks a bundle!_**

**_-Joelle8_**


	2. In Which Angels are Devils

In Which Angels are Devils

"This was a lot easier when there were four of us," Mary grumbled under her breath, scowling. Clad in lavender pajamas, her hair fluffed even more than usual from rolling around at night, and stumbling every few feet, the very groggy woman trudged to the bathroom, filling up yet another bucket of water.

"Two down… two to go…" she muttered, dragging the bucket back to Sasha's bedside. "Holy Mother of Merlin, there's no way I'm doing this every morning; since when were these buckets so _heavy_?"

Finally, she made it back to the sleeping Sasha, who, though thoroughly drenched, was still sound asleep, limbs spangled ever which way, one arm hanging off the bed. Mary lifted up the bucket, turned it over, and let the water pour out all over her friend.

She yawned, and as she reached up a hand to rub her eyes tiredly, accidentally dropped the bucket right onto Sasha's head.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Mary jumped back in shock at Sasha's shout, nearly knocking over the bed side table. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DROPPING BUCKETS ON ME IN THE MORNING? THEY'RE MADE TO HOLD WATER, NOT TO BE THROWN AT PEOPLE!"

Groaning, Sasha sat up, tossing the bucket to the other end of the room. Blinking her eyes open warily, she stared around at the room in surprise. "What is this place? Why aren't I in my roo- oh, hi, Pom-Pom!" she exclaimed, setting eyes on her confused friend. "What are you doing here? And have you seen Sirius? You must have, he just dropped a bucket on me a second ago- why are you looking at me like that?"

Mary blinked rapidly before slowly saying, "Sasha… you remember what happened on Saturday, don't you?"

"I think so," she frowned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sirius dropped a bucket on me- he's taken a liking to doing that, because it pisses me off- and we were eating breakfast when we got a Patronus from Dumbledore, telling us that there was a fight with the Order of the Phoenix that we had to go to. So we got dressed, and went to fight… I was running around in my wolf form, and then…" Sasha squinted, working hard to remember. "Then, this one Death Eater showed up- what was his name? Williams; no, that's not right… Willers? No, definitely not… Wilkes? Wilkes! That's the name of the bastard who killed my father!" She growled under her breath, and seemed to go off into her own little murder-filled world.

"Focus, Sasha," Mary prodded. "What happened after that?"

"I changed back into a human," Sasha said, "and then… then…" Her mouth formed an 'O' while she realized what had happened. "…Then he killed you, so I killed him, which killed me… I take it that Sirius wasn't the one who dropped a bucket on me, then?"

"No, that was me," Mary replied, "it was an accident, though; it slipped from my grip. But I might do it in the future on purpose, there's no way I'm dumping four buckets of water on you by myself every morning…"

"Fair enough," Sasha sighed, leaning against her pillow. "So we're dead, are we?"

"Yep."

"…We aren't going to see Sirius or Remus or Lily or James or Alice or Delilah or Frank for awhile."

"With all luck, they'll die old."

"Yeah…" Sasha muttered, and then buried her face in her hand. "Merlin, this sucks."

Mary nodded, walking over to her friend and squeezing her shoulder. "Believe me, I know."

"I miss them."

"Join the club."

Sasha looked up, grimacing wryly. "I'm being pretty damn selfish right now, aren't I, only focusing on how I feel, and not you."

Mary shrugged. "I don't mind, really. You have every right to be upset."

"So do you. Come on," Sasha scooted over and patted the space next to her. "Sit with me."

The poofy-haired girl did so. Sasha immediately put her head on Mary's shoulder. "Should we cry, do you think, Pom-Pom?"

"If we feel like we should, then yeah," Mary answered. "But otherwise, they probably wouldn't want us to cry over them."

"You're too damn wise for your own good, Pom-Pom."

"There's a reason none of you did anything incredibly stupid, you know."

"What are they going to do without you?"

"Listen to Lily nag them enough for the both of us," Mary commented wryly. Sasha snorted.

"Probably. Hey… do you think we should go see what they're doing right now?"

"Take a look through the Watchervision, you mean? Sure."

The two girls silently got off the bed and walked downstairs, plopping down on the couch as if they had just run a mile. "It's too early to be doing anything," Sasha yawned.

"Yeah, well, blame your mom for that. She signed up for orphanage duty at two o'clock," Mary reminded her friend. Sasha moaned.

"Why are we looking after the midgets again?" She wondered aloud.

"Because the orphanage was short on help, and your mom asked us," Mary explained. Before Sasha even had a chance to open her mouth, Mary went on, "There's no use complaining about it now, it's too late to do anything about it. Besides, do you really want to let your mom down like that?"

"Why do you always have to be right?" Sasha sighed. Mary just grinned, and Sasha couldn't help but smile back. "Alright, then, who do you want to watch?"

Mary arched her eyebrows. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Right," Sasha said, and faced the Watchervision screen. "Remus Lupin."

Instantly, a tall, rather gangly man appeared on the screen, his brown hair already flecked with grey and his face lined and chiseled, though he was obviously no more than twenty years old. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly while taking a sip of tea.

"Thank you, Lily," he said, looking up with a grateful look on his tired face.

"Anytime, Remus," the redhead assured him, smiling kindly down at him, patting his hand quickly. "Tell me if you'd like more."

"Thanks," Remus repeated. "When are James and the others going to get here?"

"Beats me," Lily shrugged, sitting across from her friend. Now that Mary and Sasha got a better look at the scene, they saw that Lily and Remus were in the Potters' kitchen, drinking tea together at the table. "Delilah and Alice will probably be here sooner than the others; wait, no, because _they_ probably didn't wake up at three in the morning puking their guts out, resulting in their husbands forcing them to stay home all day." The redhead glowered, crossing her arms angrily. "Stupid overprotective git."

Remus chuckled. "He loves you, Lily. He just wants the best for you and the baby. Speaking of which, have you found out the gender yet?"

"Yes," Lily said, beaming, her face aglow with excitement. She placed a hand on her stomach. "We're having a boy!"

"That's fantastic, Lily! Congratulations!" Remus grinned, looking happy for the first time during what Sasha and Mary had seen of the visit. "I'm glad we have at least one bright point amidst all this sadness." And just like that, his face drooped again.

"There, there, Remus," Lily said comfortingly, squeezing the man's hand. "We all miss them."

Remus nodded, and just then, the door burst open. Reflexively, both he and Lily jumped up, but then a familiar voice announced, "It's just me!"

James Potter strode into the kitchen, kissed his wife on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist, and then looked at his longtime friend. "Hey, Moony. How are you doing?"

"As best as can be expected, given the circumstances," Remus responded. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still at the meeting," James told them. "I think we're going to have to… make the plans later today. Dumbledore thinks the Order's meeting's going to go on for longer than usual."

"Why?"

James' voice was grim. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed."

In unison, Lily and Remus- and, up in Heaven, Sasha and Mary- gasped.

"The- the _Prewetts_?" Lily spluttered. "But they were so- so-"

"Invincible?" Remus supplied.

"Well- I mean- yes!" Lily burst out. "Obviously, I knew they weren't, but they were always _there_, always cracking jokes and driving us insane! Oh, poor Molly, she must be devastated, they were only twenty-two-"

"Younger people have died," Remus cut in, his harsh tone startling them all.

"We know that, Moony," James replied, his tone biting. "You think we don't all know? That it isn't on all of our minds?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just pointing out that compared to Sasha and Mary, Fabian and Gideon are practically ancient-"

"That doesn't make their deaths any better, any easier to deal with-"

"STOP!" Lily shouted. But men closed their mouths at once, knowing better than to mess with an angry Lily. "What are you two doing, fighting with each other when we've got so much other shit going on?" She glared at them both, massaging her temples. "The absolute _last _thing we need to deal with right now is arguments with one another!"

A tense silence stretched into the air. Finally, James said, "You're right, Lily. We shouldn't be fighting. I'm sorry."

"As you should be," Lily nodded approvingly. Her head turned to face Remus, no doubt expecting an apology, too.

There was more silence for a few seconds. Then, Remus stood up, grabbed his tattered jacket from off the back of the chair, and swept out the door, leaving Lily and James to stare shell-shocked after him.

"Turn off," Mary whispered. The Watchervision did so. For a few moments, all her and Sasha could do was stare at the black screen. Then, Sasha remarked, her voice seeping with sarcasm,

"Well, isn't that a good way to start a day?"

XxxxX

"Oh, girls, it's so good to see you!" Olivia Greene rushed forward to embrace Sasha and Mary, who showed up with dark bags under their eyes and wrinkled clothing exactly seven and a half minutes late.

"Hi, Mom," Sasha said, smiling despite her somber mood. It was so good to finally have a mother.

"Good to see you, too, Olivia," Mary followed, her voice soft, sounding as if she was still back in her and Sasha's house. Olivia instantly frowned.

"Something's wrong, girls. Don't try to deny it, I know- it's a mother's instinct. What's going on?"

Sasha and Mary exchanged a look before Sasha explained, "We took a look through the Watchervision this morning, and our friends are- are fighting. Because of us."

"Oh, girls!" Olivia exclaimed sympathetically, wrapping both women in a hug again. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all resolve itself. Your friends are good people, and you're all so close- I'm sure that they can't stay mad at each other. Don't worry."

"Funny, that's what Daddy said last time," Sasha muttered, breaking away from her mother's grip. "It still isn't helping."

"Well, worry about it if you have to, but just remember: These things have a way of fixing, and even strengthening friendships in the end," Olivia assured her while letting Mary escape from her hug. "Now, come on- sometimes, I find that taking care of others helps distract me from my problems. Let's go meet the children, shall we?"

Olivia led the two girls up a long staircase. Each of the landings was filled with rooms, which, in turn, were filled with the cries of babies. Every so often, Sasha and Mary saw a person dart in or out of a doorway, but most doors stayed closed. Clearly, the orphanage was as short on staff as Olivia had told them.

Finally, they stopped after the third set of stairs, and, taking a bronze key out of her pocket, Olivia opened the door and gestured the girls inside before locking the door behind them and facing the man at the center of the room.

He was tall, with mocha colored skin and wide, dark eyes surrounding by thin-wired spectacles. The only hair on his head was his white beard, exactly the same color as the clouds that everything in Heaven seemed to be made of. His clothes, however, were a welcome splash of color: stand-out shades of turquoise, royal blue, and emerald green, melding together in a sea of brightness.

"Hello, Olivia," he greeted the red-haired woman in a deep, rumbling voice. "Have you finally found some volunteers?"

"Yes," Olivia affirmed, placing a hand on both girls' shoulders. "They only arrived the other day. My daughter, Sasha Berg, and her friend, Mary Macdonald."

The man's eyes bored into both girls'. "My condolences. My name is Roberto Shacklebolt, head of the orphanage and one of your mother's colleagues in the Council."

"Pleasure," Sasha nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Sasha."

"I could tell," Roberto said. "You have your mother's face. And you must be Mary, then?" He asked, turning towards the blond girl, who merely nodded. Roberto nodded as well, slowly, and surveyed both girls for a few more moments before returning his gaze to Olivia. "We'll put them with the babies to start out."

"Are you sure that's best, Roberto? They're not having the best day, and the babies are a lot to handle your first time-"

"The babies are the least capable of caring for themselves, and I'm sure these girls will do perfectly fine with them," Roberto interrupted firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Fourth floor, room I. The entire afternoon shift, unless something important comes up."

"Got it," Olivia sighed, not sounding at all happy about it. "See you later, Roberto."

"Goodbye, Olivia, Mary, Sasha."

XxxxX

"You know, you'd do really well with a nice, hot bubble bath; it would do wonders for calming you down, and you're a bit dirty, too- speaking of which, what soil do you use in your garden, because pretty much everyone uses 'Cloud Nine 4 Plants', but I refuse to believe that it's any better than 'Green Heaven', there just aren't enough facts supporting it, you know? But no one will believe me, because I'm _just a baby_, even though I'm an Angel, I mean I have wings and everything, isn't that just the coolest thing in the whole wide world? I can't figure out how to fly, though, I think I'm a bit too heavy for it, so I don't know why I have wings anyways, but-"

"Clarissa, if you do not _shut up_, then Angel or baby or whatever the hell you are, I'll rip you're fucking head off," Sasha growled, still rocking the baby back and forth as she had been for the past thirty minutes.

"Sasha! Language!" Mary chided from the other end of the room. Her baby was sound asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. She laid him gently back in his crib, and then rushed over and took Clarissa from Sasha. "You just aren't good with children, are you?" She asked, the baby squealing with glee as she was bounced up and down in the air.

"Hel- oh, alright, _heck _no," Sasha rolled her eyes. "They hate me, and I hate them. I'd be a terrible mother."

"Oh, you'd grow into it," Mary declared. "Besides, how can you hate children? They're so small, and cute, and sweet, and innocent!"

"Small and cute, maybe, but they're the farthest thing from sweet and innocent," Sasha snorted. "All they do is cry, and scream, and kick, and eat, and grab things, and puke-"

"Why do I get the feeling you're speaking from experience?"

"Let's just say that even those she wasn't a baby, Sirius' little cousin, Nylladora or whatever, sure as crap didn't behave- oh, and in the case of _these_ babies, they go on and on and _on _about who cares what! They're tiny devils!"

"I resent that!" Clarissa exclaimed indignantly. "Don't you see my wings? I'm an _Angel_, thank you very much. I know I told you, but I guess you forgot, so I'll explain it again. See, I was in my mom's womb, but then I died, so I came up here, and I was fully formed, with wings and everythin-"

"I'm well aware of that, Clarissa," Sasha ground out, "because you told me _four hundred and seventy-seven fucking times_!"

"_Language_, Sasha!" Mary hissed, covering the baby's ears. Sasha could've sworn the little demon smirked before giggling while being lightly tossed in the air, just like it had before.

"But they're _evil_!" She protested.

"They're not, you just have no patience for their talking!"

"Which they shouldn't be doing! It's unnatural!"

"To us, maybe, but not to them! They can't help it!"

"If I can bite my tongue, so can they!"

"Exactly! You _can't _bite your tongue."

Sasha sighed. "Touché."

Mary grinned, and then chuckled at her friend's put out look. "Go ahead, take a seat," she said, nodding towards a rocking chair in the corner. "It's naptime, I'll make sure that everyone's well fed and happy, and put them to bed. Then we can go."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Sasha breathed with relief. As she plopped down in the rocking chair, letting it swing her back and forth, while watching Mary place Clarissa in her bed with a gentleness that should've won an award. "Pom-Pom, how is it that in less than ten minutes, you accomplished what I couldn't do in half an hour?"

"I don't know," Mary spoke, picking up another baby and making silly faces at it. The baby laughed, clapping its tiny hands. "I guess I'm as good with kids as you are bad with them."

"Sure seems that way," Sasha commented, watching with wonder as the baby smiled. "They're cute when they're happy, I suppose."

"Yeah, they are," Mary agreed, smiling fondly down at the rows and rows of infants. "I can't believe no one wants to take any of them in…"

"Haven't I been through this with you already, Pom-Pom? They're _evil_. Tiny, evil little devils. Even if they do have wings."

"They don't seem evil to me," Mary contradicted, having stopped making faces at the baby, and instead started to sway it from side to side in her arms. Even from her spot in the corner of the room, Sasha could see the baby's eyes slowly blink shut.

"Sing to me," the baby ordered tiredly. Mary chuckled, and couldn't help but oblige:

"Now it's time to say goodnight,

"Goodnight, sleep tight.

"Now the sun turns out his light,

"Goodnight, sleep tight.

"Dream sweet dreams for me,

"Dream sweet dreams for you…"

Mary had a high, lovely voice, like a songbird's, and the baby was asleep before she even got to the second verse. But she kept singing, as if she was by herself, not surrounding in a crowded room. With each word, she just seemed _freer_, as if all her worries and fears were slipping away, one by one.

Sasha could hear the yawns of all the infants as the song lulled them to slumber; Mary's voice washed over them like a river, gentle yet powerful, and Sasha felt her own eyes closing…

And then, much too soon, the song was over.

Mary had a small smile lighting up her face. The room was silent except for the quiet wheezes of the babies' breathing. Finally, Sasha said, "That was beautiful, Pom-Pom."

"Thanks," the fluffy-haired girl said quietly. "I like singing… it makes me feel better. Remus always told me he loved my voice."

Sasha got up and, even though it was completely out of character for her, wrapped her arms around Mary, tears unnecessary while the two girls comforted each other, words not even needing to be said.

_**Eh, not my best work, I don't think, but not terrible, either.**_

**_You have to thank my friend Leah entirely for nagging me to write this chapter. Note that her version of "nagging" includes threats, guilt trips, and so much more. :P Let's give her a big round of applause! :)_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: Do you think I should keep my title as is, or change it to "Everything Is Wrong"? Which is referring to how wrong it is that Sasha and Mary are dead, yada yada. Please, vote on it in the poll on my profile!_**

**_Please, please, PLEASE review!_**

**_-Joelle8_**

**_P.S. DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it from the Harry Potter series by the brilliant J.K. Rowling, then it's not mine._**

**_P.P.S. My note from before still stands: I WILL BE UPDATING MUCH LESS FREQUENTLY, because I don't have the chapters all prewritten, and this will be my most difficult year of school. Thanks!_**


	3. In Which a Funeral is Watched

In Which a Funeral is Watched

"Pom-Pom, if you want to work the double shift, then _fine_," Sasha snapped, walking into the house she shared with Mary, her friend following behind her. "But there is _no way _I'm going to be around those wicked little munchkins for any longer than I absolutely need to!"

"But your mum and Roberto need all the help they can get!" Mary argued. "And you can't forget, Sasha, Roberto's a former Auror! You don't want to upset him…"

"Pom-Pom, _I'm _a former Auror, too! I'm not scared of Roberto- even if he was on a more senior level than me! He's a decent bloke, he wouldn't just attack me because I didn't want to work a double shift!"

Mary sighed. "I know, I know. But I don't want to be all alone at the orphanage! No one besides me wants to work the double shift-"

"Hmm, I wonder why!"

"-And I can't handle all of those kids by myself! Come on, Sasha, please? For me?"

"_No_. Think about it, Pom-Pom; would I be of any help to you anyways? You'd just have even _more _crying babies to deal with!" Sasha pointed out, plopping down on the couch and throwing her coat into the air. It zoomed to the nearest coat hanger. Merlin, how she loved magic.

"Well, you've certainly got a point there," Mary chuckled. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Still, though, I can't do the whole double shift by myself! I'd need at least two more people, and that would be if they were good with children, efficient, _and _could work well together!"

Sasha mulled over her friend's words. Surely, there had to be people in Heaven who fit those requirements. Who had died that she knew could handle children well? There were some of her dad's work colleagues, but she had never known them very well… Maybe Sasha's old nanny? No, they barely knew each other, the nanny had only been hired for a week when Sasha was three; she'd been fired after Mr. Berg came home to find his daughter rolling around, alone, in bags of exploded flour. Some of the Order of the Phoenix members had been killed at one point or another, too… but how many of them did she actually know? Not many; she hadn't been involved for long enough. The only ones she had really been friendly with were the ones closer to her own young age, Fabian and Gideon Prewett-

_Perfect._

"Hey, Pom-Pom?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea…"

XxxxX

It took awhile for Mary and Sasha to find who they were looking for. First, they went to Sasha's dad, who directed them to his wife; Olivia, in turn, suggested they look in the library for their most recent phone book. After prying Mary away from the endless sea of books from all different time periods and about all different topics, Sasha and the poofy-haired girl talked to the librarian- Mrs. Nemera Figg, great-aunt of Arabella Figg, a Squib involved with the Order of the Phoenix- who informed them that the book they were looking for was already being borrowed.

This led to the two girls tracking down a Mr. Rod James, who spent the next hour trying to seduce the two reluctant, disgusted girls. Finally, unable to take her arse being pinched whenever she walked by his chair anymore, Sasha simply grabbed the book while Mary Confunded the man, and they fled his house as quickly as they could.

Back at their home, they spent just over thirty minutes looking for _their _Fabian and Gideon Prewett- because, somewhat surprisingly, there had been a lot of good people named Fabian or Gideon Prewett in the world. When they found the twins' address at last, they copied it down onto a sheet of paper that Mary and Sasha spent ten minutes looking for (white paper blended in much too well with white clouds, they discovered), and set off.

After getting lost a total of nine times, Mary and Sasha found themselves at the doorstep of a rather odd house. Everything was double- the doorknobs, the doors, the windows, everything- and it was all completely symmetrical. The two girls knew, without a doubt, that this house had to be the home to the identical, half-of-each-other Prewett twins.

Exchanging a look, Sasha and Mary each went to one door, and, in unison, knocked. Barely a minute later, they could hear footsteps thundering down stairs, and the next thing they knew, they were each staring into freckly, red-haired faces.

"Sasha!" Fabian, who was facing the girl, grinned broadly. He peered around to his brother's door. "And Mary! Gideon, don't be a prat, move out of the way and let the lady through!"

"You haven't moved either yet, you know!" Gideon shot back, his tone playful, stepping out of the way and gesturing Mary through. Fabian did the same, and Sasha walked into the house.

It was designed the same way as the outside- double. There were two Watchervisions, two couches- two of everything. It was more than a bit disorienting. Sasha and Mary couldn't help feeling a bit out of place, not being identical.

"We haven't had guests before-" Gideon started delightedly.

"-You're our first!"

"Come on, sit down, it's not-"

"-_Too _dirty yet, you two picked a great time to come over-"

"-Because usually, our houses are absolute pigsties-"

"-As Molly loved to tell us…"

At this, both twins fell silent, their exuberant expressions faltering into looks of intense sadness. Mary and Sasha knew exactly how they were feeling, and their faces instantly grew sympathetic.

"It gets better, I promise," Mary said, wrapping her arms around the nearest twin, Gideon.

"Yeah- sometimes, you can even pretend you're alive!" Sasha exclaimed with forced brightness. She sighed, knowing that she hadn't fooled anyone. "Alright, I won't lie, it's shit. But you learn how to make it through the day."

"Thanks," Gideon muttered as Mary let go of him.

"Good to know," Fabian added, clearing his throat. "So- should we sit, then?" he asked, gesturing to the couches.

Sasha and Mary nodded, and they all gathered in the living room- the twins on one couch, the girls on the other. An awkward silence settled; finally, Sasha broke it, blurting out, "So, how'd you guys die?"

"Sasha!" Mary hissed, elbowing her friend none too gently. "Show some sensitivity, will you?"

"Nah, it's okay, Mary," Fabian assured the girl.

"We don't mind telling our story," Gideon nodded in agreement.

"After all, we're heroes," Fabian put in, a hint of his former smile appearing again.

"It started like this-"

"The Order received a Patronus from Marlene McKinnon. Apparently, her house was being swarmed, and she needed back-up. Us two, along with Dorcas Meadowes, Apparated there to help her."

"Marlene was fighting her hardest, but we could tell that she was weakening. There were five Death Eaters; as good a witch as Marlene is, that's too much for one person to battle."

"Dorcas, Gideon and I immediately jumped in to help. We were doing okay, surprisingly; four against five isn't too much of a difference. Then, Dorcas got hit by a spell."

Sasha couldn't help but snort. "Wow. She got hit by a spell in a duel. _What _a surprise."

Gideon shook his head slowly. "It wasn't a normal spell; I've never heard of anything like it. Dorcas started to gush blood, all over her body; she fell, blood pooling around her."

"Marlene Apparated Dorcas back to the headquarters," Fabian continued. "If she hadn't done that, then Dorcas would've died from blood loss, if she didn't get killed by a curse in her weakened state."

"I hope they aren't blaming themselves for our deaths right now…"

"If they are, then they need some sense slapped into them, because it's clearly not their fault, they're not the Death Eaters-"

"Um, Fabian? Gideon?" Mary interjected, drawing both men's stares to her. "Could you go on with the story, do you think?"

"Oh, right," Gideon said, blinking rapidly, as if he had forgotten about it. "Where were we? Oh, yeah- anyways, so Marlene and Dorcas left, leaving just Fabian and I to fight."

"The Death Eaters were good; really good. We had to call in reinforcements."

"Mad-Eye Moody, Emmeline Vance, and Elphias Doge came, and we were all fighting. More Death Eaters showed up, too- but the original five, they kept fighting us."

"One of them- the one who cursed Dorcas, I think- shot a Killing Curse at some point," Fabian grimaced gravely. "Emmeline and Elphias were fighting back-to-back, and the Curse was heading straight towards them."

"At the same time, Fabian and I pushed them out of the way, and the Curse hit me instead." Gideon paused. "I don't really know what happened after that."

"Your body fell down and knocked me over," Fabian spoke with a hollow chortle. "While I was on the ground, some other Death Eater shot another Killing Curse at me. I'm sure you can guess what happened."

"And now we're here," the twins finished together.

There was silence for a moment. Then, Sasha began clapping. "You two died like heroes," she told them. "Congrats."

Mary joined in the clapping. "At least _you_ blokes died saving someone. _I _died because my back was turned."

"Exactly. Wilkes was a coward to kill you while you weren't even fighting him," Sasha growled. Then, suddenly, one corner of her lip perked up into a smirk. "I wonder how he's liking Hell…"

Fabian, Gideon, and Mary all had to join in Sasha's laughter at this. "True that, true that," Gideon declared.

The companions engaged themselves in mindless chit-chat for the next half hour until, with a start, Mary remembered what she wanted to talk to the twins about in the first place.

"By the way, you two- do you think you might be interested in a job?" She asked them. "It's at Heaven's orphanage; we need more staff to work a double shift on Monday, and if you like it, then you can keep working, if you'd like."

"At an orphanage, you said?" Fabian asked, sitting up straighter.

"As in, with little kids? Babies?" Gideon leaned forward in his seat.

"Yep," Mary responded. "They're little Angels."

Sasha coughed; it sounded suspiciously like "Evil demon midgets". She was ignored.

"Well, I do miss playing with our nephews…" Fabian trailed off, and wordlessly turned to his brother. The two seemed to have a silent conversation; their eyes never wavered from each others' gazes, and yet their expressions changed as if they were speaking.

At last, Gideon proclaimed, "Count us in. What time do we need to be there?"

As Mary excitedly told them all the details, Sasha mumbled under her breath, "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into…" But the Prewetts couldn't hear her over Mary's talking.

"We'll be there," Fabian said, once Mary had made sure to emphasize that they weren't to be there a second after noon, or else they would be subject to Roberto's wrath, and that they were to go to the third floor. "So, besides working at the orphanage, what've you two been up to?"

"Nothing much," Sasha shrugged. "Mostly hanging out. Looking at the Watchervision."

The twins frowned confusedly. "What's that?"

"Oh- you haven't had anyone explain it to you?" Mary inquired. The men shook their heads. "The Watchervision is what they call televisions here- those two big, black things, I mean." She jerked her head towards the devices when she saw the twins' looks of confusion. "In the Muggle world, they're called televisions; they're used to show us movies. Those are lots of moving pictures, put together to create a storyline."

"The Watchervision?"

"No, the television," Sasha corrected Fabian. "I know, it doesn't make sense to me, either. Anyways, the Watchervision is a lot easier. We use it to watch people down on Earth."

"Wait- so, dead relatives really _are _watching over us?" Gideon's jaw dropped. "Well, who would've guessed."

"Sometimes they are, at least," Mary said. "Not all the time; they have lives- I mean, they're not _lives_, since they're dead… oh, you get what I mean! Back to the subject now. As Sasha said, we use the Watchervision to watch people on Earth. To do this, all you have to do is say a person's name, and then you'll see wherever they are, and whatever's going on. For example, if I said 'Alice Longbottom'-"

The Watchervision flicked to life, showing a very pregnant blond with tears streaking down her face.

"-Then the screen would show her," Mary concluded in a whisper. No one was paying attention to her, though; all eyes were on the screen, and Alice's sorrowful face.

"We have come here today," a short, thin-haired man called out, his face drawn, standing on a platform, an aged book in hand, two coffins on either side of him, "to mourn the tragic deaths of four people who were murdered this week well before their time. Sasha Berg and Mary Macdonald, best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were killed in battle a week ago, on April third of the Year of our Lord 1980. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, twin brothers, were murdered in battle as well, three days later."

"Bloody hell," Sasha breathed, eyes wide. "We're watching our_ funerals_… this must've been what Remus and Lily and James and the whole lot were going to plan the last time we looked at them, Pom-Pom!"

The ceremony wizard went on, "Mary Macdonald is survived by her parents, Sarah and Jason Macdonald." At this, a loud sob sounded, and the view on the Watchervision switched over to a bawling woman, her puff of golden curls the only distinguishable features identifying her as Mrs. Macdonald, as the rest of her face was buried in her paler-than-usual hands and her body was clothed entirely in black. Next to her, her husband, tears falling silently like a waterfall, had his arm around her, staring forward resolutely. Mary let out a dry sob. "Gideon and Fabian Prewett are survived by their sister, Molly Prewett Weasley, and six nephews. Sasha Berg is survived by no one."

"He didn't even bother to name our nephews?" Fabian exclaimed in outrage while, on the Watchervision, a voice called out, "I resent that!"

Again, the view on the screen went to a new person. Sasha felt her eyes grow wet as she looked at Sirius Black, looking dashing as usual in midnight-black robes, standing up indignantly.

"Sasha had family- maybe not by blood, but she had family," he declared loudly, his voice wobbling. "I may have just been her boyfriend, but I loved her as much as a husband would his wife."

Sasha forced herself to swallow a sob.

"And Remus Lupin here, aside from being Mary's boyfriend, was also Sasha's brother in everything but blood," Sirius went on, gesturing to the tall, brown-haired man who sat beside him in a black suit. "Not to mention all of us who were friends with her."

"That's right," Alice agreed, standing up, one hand on her pregnant stomach, the other entwined with Frank's hand. "We were all her family."

As if on cue, Frank, Lily, James, Delilah, and Remus all stood up as well. A moment later, a crying Molly and Arthur Weasley rose to their feet, too, small red-haired children surrounding them in a cluster. Slowly, like a wave, everyone else at the funeral stood up. Aside from the sound of feet on grass and the sobs of some men and women, you could've heard a pin drop as the ceremony wizard was stared down. Finally, he cleared his throat awkwardly and stammered, "Y-You make a very- very good point. Sasha B-Berg is survived by her- her boyfriend, Sirius Black, and her- her almost-brother?- Remus Lupin. All four of these brave men and women are survived by their friends."

Satisfied by this, as one, everyone sat back down.

The rest of two hours consisted of a long, rambling speech by the ceremony wizard that everyone could've done without, several heartwrenching obituaries, and enough crying to convince Sasha, Mary, Fabian, and Gideon that tears were contagious. When all of the people at the funeral began filing their separate ways, Mary choked out, "Turn off," through tears, and the screen turned black.

"No offense to Remus, Mary, but I have the best boyfriend in the world," Sasha said before bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

"It wa-was r-r-really sweet of- of him," Mary nodded, stuttering from tears. "Sweet Merlin, that was so- so _sad_- my parents- I'm their only child- I- I _left _them-"

"There's no use dwelling on it, Mary," Gideon told the girl, unashamedly letting water drip down his cheeks. "It's not like we can do anything to change it."

"That do-doesn't mean that I c-c-can't wish tha-that we could!" Mary yelled back, her hazel eyes narrowed.

"I'm not saying you can't!" Gideon spoke quickly at the look on Mary's face. "I'm just saying that talking about what we wish could happen won't help anything; it'll just make us more upset. So we shouldn't do it."

"That makes sense," Sasha admitted, running a hand through her hair. "It's getting late. We should probably go now, Pom-Pom."

"R-Right," Mary agreed, and turned to the twins. "S-So I'll see bo-both of you on Monday, at-at eight?"

"Yeah," they answered together.

And so the companions said their goodbyes, and Sasha and Mary Apparated home, where the two girls spent the entire evening crying and eating cartons of ice cream. Privately, Sasha thought that funerals were a waste of time- a subject that she muddled on while stuffing herself on ice cream. Sure, it was great to honor the person who died and all that, but if people felt like this- like she did right now- afterwards, then she'd rather they just give her a tombstone and be done with it, because the last thing she wanted was for the people she loved to suffer through even more pain.

Dying really sucked.

_**Not my best chapter, I know. I was forcing myself to write, because I'm not sure when I'll next have time to, and I don't want my next update to be TOO late. Anyways, despite this chapter's awfulness, I hope you don't hate it. Please review!**_

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Joelle8_**


	4. In Which Delilah Screams

In Which Delilah Screams

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wait, why are _you _screaming?" Mary, who had screamed second, asked Sasha, wearing a bewildered look.

"Because you screamed; it seemed like the right reaction," Sasha shrugged back, plopping down next to her friend on the couch. "Speaking of screaming, why were you?"

"Take a look at the Watchervision," Mary said, gesturing to the screen right as another round of, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came in through the speakers.

"Oh my God!" Sasha exclaimed, eyes widening at the scene on the screen. "_Delilah_!"

Sure enough, there was Delilah McPhee- soon-to-be Corner- screaming her lungs out on a hospital bed and squeezing her fiancé's hand so hard that Dexter's face was turning red.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Sasha inquired of her quiet friend.

"Delilah giving birth? Yes. Yes it is."

"Then _why_ are _we _watching it?"

"Because Delilah's our friend, and I'm sure she would be thrilled to know that we're watching over her right now."

"Pom-Pom," Sasha began, "she looks like a wreck, she's in more pain than she's probably ever been in before in her entire life, and she's actually depending on Dexter. Why on earth would she want us to watch that?"

"Erm… good luck?" Mary suggested weakly. "To know that we're supporting her right now?"

Sasha sighed. "Tell you what, Mary. How about we-ˮ

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Sasha yelled, instantly throwing up her hands to cover her gaze. "My eyes! My poor, innocent eyes!"

Sasha had no idea how Mary could watch this; how her stomach could possibly stand it! But Mary's eyes were trained to the screen in a fascinated, inquisitive way, and Sasha remembered that Mary had been considering entering the Healer Academy before the battle.

A new cry broke through her train of thoughts; this one, though, was high pitched and young, so young, and most definitely not a scream. Tentatively, Sasha moved her hands down and saw one of her best friends beaming at a tiny, wailing, pink bundle in one of the doctor's arms.

"It's a boy," the doctor said. "Congratulations, Mr. Corner and Ms. McPhee."

"Mr. and Mrs. Corner will do," Dexter corrected, his eyes never leaving his son. He looked to be in a state of shock; his stare trailed over the little body, from the wisps of black hair on his head to the almost miniscule toes.

"Let me hold him," Delilah spoke up. She was red-faced and looked as though she'd just been through seven hours of rigorous Quidditch training, but her voice was strong and clear, and she looked happier than Sasha or Mary had ever seen her.

"We should probably clean him first, Mrs. Corner-ˮ

"I just went through a full seven hours of labor to give birth to that baby. If you value your life, then you won't argue with me right now. Let. Me. Hold. My. Son."

"It'll just be for a moment, Doctor, then you can clean him," Dexter put in reasonably. "Please; it is so bad of her to want to hold her- _our _son?"

The doctor sighed; he looked reluctant, but tenderly handed the baby over to Delilah.

Delilah's golden eyes softened as she stared down at her son. "My baby," she said, brushing her fingers over his hair with a smile. "My little Michael."

"Michael?" Dexter asked. "Delilah, I thought you hadn't picked a name yet. Where'd you get Michael from?"

"Well, I thought that Michael Corner had a nice ring to it. More importantly, Michael and Mary both begin with 'M', and my best friend has to be remembered somehow." Delilah looked up to the ceiling, and for a startling minute, her eyes bored right into the Watchervision. "I miss you, Mary. You too, Sasha. You won't be forgotten."

Mary let out a choked, quiet sob, and Sasha felt tears well up in her own eyes as well as she whispered, "Off."

XxxxX

"I have a namesake," Mary breathed to herself. "_I_ have a _namesake_."

"Yes, Pom-Pom, I realize that," Sasha snapped, perhaps a bit more harshly than intended. "You've said it about a thousand times, after all."

"Sorry," Mary grimaced apologetically. "I don't mean to. It's just that, well, I never thought that anyone would name someone after me, and it's just such a surprise, I can't get over it-ˮ

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It's an honor, you're touched, it's flattering. Can we just keep walking? Please? I don't want to be late for orphanage duty."

Mary snorted. "You? Not wanting to be late for orphanage duty? Like I would really fall for that."

Sasha just walked faster, ignoring her friend. Mary frowned confusedly. "Hey, Sasha, wait up! What'd I do?"

"You keep- keep _bragging_, and it's getting on my nerves!" Sasha shouted back, not bothering to stop or turn around.

Mary stopped in her tracks, gaping at her friend's back. Finally, she closed her jaw and muttered, "_Some_one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," before continuing her quiet walk to the orphanage.

XxxxX

Sasha didn't talk to Mary for the rest of the day. Even in the orphanage, amongst the crying, complaining babies, she was silent, going so far as to actually try to deal with the angels by herself. With no help. Needless to say, it was an utter disaster- but no matter how many times Mary offered her assistance or asked Sasha if she needed help, all she received in response was a stony quiet.

She told this all to Fabian and Gideon during her lunch break; the twins exchanged identical frowns.

"Did it just happen all of the sudden?" Fabian questioned. "Or has she been like that all day?"

"All of the sudden," Mary answered. "One minute, we were taking a look at the Watchervision; the next, she was snapping at me and now, it's the silent treatment! I don't understand what I did wrong!" she wailed, plopping down on a seat and putting her head in her hands.

"Wait- you said that you two were using the Watchervision?" Mary nodded in response to Gideon's question. "What'd you see?"

Mary explained about Delilah giving birth, and how the baby was named after her. When she had finished, Gideon and Fabian shared an identical look of understanding and sat down on either side of the bewildered curly-haired girl.

"Mary, Gideon and I have figured it out," Fabian started.

"Yep; it's real simple," Gideon added. Together, he and his brothers stated:

"Sasha's _jealous_."

Mary blinked at them. Once, twice, three times. Then, she burst out laughing. "Yeah. Right. Sure. _Sasha's _jealous of _me_. Funny joke, guys."

"We're being serious," the twins chorused.

"Yeah," Gideon went on. "Think about it-ˮ

"-Delilah was both yours _and _Sasha's best friend-ˮ

"-Yet she chose to name her first-born son after _you_-ˮ

"-How do you think that makes Sasha feel?" Fabian and Gideon ended together.

"Jealous," Mary murmured, as if testing out the word for herself. She looked up at the twins. "It makes sense, I guess, but- I mean, Sasha has _everything_. Looks, brains, powers, money, _everything_. I _finally _get something of my own to prize, and she reacts by not talking to me? How does that make any sense? How is that _fair_?"

She stood up abruptly, her ponytail bobbing up and down behind her. Her face wore a set, determined look. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" she exclaimed, marching off to do just that.

The Prewett twins looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: This couldn't be good.

XxxxX

"SASHA OLIVIA BERG, GET DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW_!" Mary shouted, standing her hands on her hips in the living room of the house she and her friend shared. After a moment, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, well, Mary knows how to shout," she smirked, her eyes hard.

"Well, well, Sasha knows how to talk," Mary shot back, her heart aching a bit at the absence of her usual nickname.

Sasha glared. "What do you want? I have things to do, you know."

"Like what? Ignoring me some more? Wallowing in your own self-pity?" Mary retorted. "You'll stay here and you'll listen to me and you'll talk to me until we've sorted out this problem of ours."

"There's no problem."

"Oh, really? Then why haven't you talked to me today except to yell at me? Huh? That certainly seems like a problem to me."

"So I can't just be quiet for a day? I always have to be loud and talkative?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Sasha!" Mary exclaimed exasperatedly. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"What are you, then?" Sasha didn't respond. After a minute, Mary continued, her voice softer but strong, "_Jealous_?"

"No!" Sasha replied much too quickly, her tone indignant. "Why would I be jealous of you?"

"I don't know; why _would _you be?" Mary retorted. "Fabian and Gideon think it's because Delilah named Michael after me instead of you."

"It's not that."

"So you _are _jealous, then?" Again, Sasha was silent. "Alright, I'll take that as a 'yes'. If you're not jealous of Michael getting named after me, what are you jealous of, then?"

"It's nothing."

"It's _not _nothing."

"It _is_."

"Please, just tell me, Sasha," Mary sighed. "I just want us to sort this out."

For a moment, there was more silence. Then, Sasha said, so quietly that the volume of the room barely changed, "You _really _want to know?"

"Yes."

"Delilah said that she was naming Michael after her best friend. She named Michael after _you_. That means she thinks of you as her best friend. What about me?"

"Oh." Mary's voice was soft now, gentle, and Sasha looked like if it was any louder, than she would break. "Sasha, I- I'm sure you're just misunderstanding. You _are _one of Delilah's best frien-ˮ

"Just save it, Mary," Sasha snapped. "You and I both know the truth. Delilah clearly doesn't like me as much as she pretended."

"You're overreacting, Sasha-ˮ

"I am _not_ overreacting! It's all well and good for you, you've got yourself a namesake, but I've just found out that one of my best friends clearly didn't value me as much as I did her-ˮ

"Don't make assumptions when you don't know the whole story, Sasha-ˮ

"Oh, be quiet, Mary, and stop acting like my mother!"

"How would you know what a mother's like? You've only had one for two months!"

Silence. Sasha gaped at Mary, who clapped her hand to her mouth, clearly horrified at what she had just said. "I'm sorry, Sasha, I swear I didn't mean it, it just came out, I didn't mean it-ˮ

"I didn't think you could sink that low, Mary," Sasha said coldly, brown eyes blazing into Mary's hazel ones. "Apparently I've been disillusioned about a number of my friends."

"Sasha, I-ˮ

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses," Sasha cut Mary off, sweeping up the stairs without another word.

Mary shakily moved to the couch and collapsed onto it as she began to cry for the second time that day, for a very different reason.

_**First of all, let me say that I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry.**_

_**I left you all waiting for a new chapter for nearly two months, and I feel absolutely terrible about that. I've been completely lost for ideas; this one was a last-minute one that I came up with in a train station. I've been so busy, and I'm so sorry that I've almost abandoned this story because of it.**_

_**I know, you're probably screaming at me right now, saying, "That's an awful excuse!" and "You're so lazy; you suck!" I agree with you. Feel free to throw rotten vegetables at me.**_

_**On another note, about this chapter: It's shorter than usual. Get used to it; I don't think I have enough ideas to write 3,000-word chapters anymore. Second, I know you're probably angry about Sasha and Mary's spat, but friends don't **_**always **_**get along, and the same goes for Sasha and Mary. They'll get over it, don't worry.**_

_**Anyways, I hope that this chapter isn't as horrible as my updating; please, please, please review! Thanks so much for sticking with me, even though I don't deserve it!**_

_**-Joelle8**_

_**P.S. I always seem to forget this…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Recognize it? Then it's not mine. Pretty simple, don't you think?**_

_**P.P.S. If anyone has any plot ideas WHATSOEVER, then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me. In a review, in a PM, whatever, just TELL ME. I'M BEGGING YOU. Thanks a bundle!**_


	5. In Which Fabian Really Needs to Shut Up

In Which Fabian Really Needs to Shut Up

"Gideon, my good twin, I think that-"

"-This situation-"

"-Has gone on long enough," the Prewett twins finished together.

"Sasha and Mary need each other-"

"-They're too good friends to fight for two months like this-"

"-It's just _not right_," Gideon stated. "They're fighting over something so _stupid_, too!"

"Sasha's got a bit too much pride," Fabian shrugged sadly. "Don't get me wrong, she's my friend and all, but…"

"Not talking to your best friend because she has a namesake now instead of you is a whole different level of idiocy," Gideon nodded.

"We have to fix this."

"Mary wouldn't want us to interfere-"

"-Mary's done everything she could and none of it worked. It's time to take matters into our own hands."

Gideon sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just… I don't want her to get mad at us."

Fabian smirked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "And why are you so worried about that, dear brother of mine?"

"Because she's my- _our _friend," Gideon answered hastily. "What's so wrong with me not wanting my friend to get mad at us?"

"You've never cared about it before," Fabian countered.

"Mary's sensitive!"

Fabian laughed out loud. He laughed so hard that he clutched his sides, fighting for breath. "You-" he gasped out, "are _so_ whipped."

Out of instinct, Gideon hit his twin. "I am _not_! She's Remus' girlfriend, for crying out loud!"

"She _used _to be Remus' girlfriend. But he's down there and she's up here. He'll move on eventually- Mary has to at some point, too."

"But she hasn't yet," Gideon pointed out. "I'm not going to do anything until she's moved on."

Fabian sighed disappointedly. "Well, that makes my dead-life a whole lot less interesting for awhile. You've got a point though, as much as I hate to admit it, and Mary's my friend, too, so I don't exactly want her to be unhappy. So I guess I won't nag you _too _much."

"Speaking of wanting what's best for her, how about we work on that plan to make her and Sasha friends again?"

"Yes, let's, Brother of Whippedness."

"Shut _up_, Fabian!"

XxxxX

"Mary."

"Sasha."

The names were said in cold, distant tones as the two girls stared at each other; one's gaze high and proud, the other's sad and hopeful.

"My mother wants you to know that she needs to speak with you about something tomorrow, so you should meet her in her office fifteen minutes before you would usually arrive at work," Sasha declared, her eyes never losing that proud look.

"Alright." Mary paused. "I assume that was the only reason you came back here?" She gestured around the home they used to share.

"Yep."

"Sasha, when are you going to speak to me again? This is getting ridiculous; you've stopped being my friend and moved in with your parents just because Michael's named after me, not you-"

"Oh, sure, it has _nothing _to do with the fact that you took used the fact that my mother was dead for my whole life against me. Nothing at _all_," Sasha cut her off, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I said I'm sorry for that, Sasha, and I still am!" Mary exclaimed exasperatedly. "Please, Sasha, can't we just try to start over? I miss you; you're my only good friend here-"

"Oh? What about the Prewett twins?" The dark-haired girl arched her eyebrows in question. "You've been hanging out with them an awful lot lately."

"Because you've been ignoring me! Who else am I supposed to hang out with?"

"I dunno, you could make friends that are _girls_-"

"Wait. Just hold up a second, Sasha. What do you mean, saying _girls _like that? Are you trying to imply that I'm… _flirting _with Fabian and Gideon or something?" Sasha's silence made it clear that that was _exactly _what she was trying to say. Mary's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know, Sasha, that _I love Remus. _I can't say that I'll love him forever, because he's got a full life ahead of him and I want him to get over me, but I'm going to love him for a long time."

"Sirius has a full life ahead of him, too," Sasha murmured. "But no matter what happens, I'm _always _going to love him."

"Then I hope for your sake that he's always going to love you, too."

Sasha looked at Mary for one more second for leaving the house, slamming the door after her. Mary sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

Being dead _sucked_.

XxxxX

"Hello, Sasha," two voices chorused while the named woman walked home. She groaned as she turned around.

"Come to lecture me?" she asked. "I dare you."

"Much as we love dares…" Fabian began almost wistfully. Gideon elbowed him in the ribs to snap him out of it.

"We've got other, more important matters to deal with right now," Gideon finished. He linked his arm through Sasha's. "Come on over to our place, Sasha; let's have some tea."

Sasha took out her wand and pointed it at him. "Let go of me. _Now_. I don't want to talk to you two."

She suddenly felt her wand fly out of her hand and cursed herself not for using Legilimency like any intelligent witch would. Her head spun around and looked at the other grinning Prewett twin, who twirled her wand in his hand as he spoke. "Oh, but _we_ want to talk to _you_, Sasha-"

"-and we aren't going to take 'no' for an answer."

Sasha sighed. _Note to self: Powerful as I may be, I'm no match for a double dose of Prewett._

What she said out loud was, "You've got half an hour to say what you want to say, and when we get to your house, I want my wand back. Deal?"

"Forty-five minutes, and we'll throw in some fried chicken."

"What part of the fried chicken?"

"Breast. We've got some barbecue wings for you, too."

"…You guys have been planning this for awhile, haven't you," Sasha asked, though it was really more of a statement than anything else. After all, how _else _would they have her two biggest weaknesses so conveniently on hand?

"We're the best pranksters to ever go to Hogwarts-"

"-And don't tell us that the Marauders were, because we did even more successful pranks than them and there are only two of us-"

"-So obviously, we're clever enough to know how to manipulate people to our will."

The three set off for the Prewetts' house and arrived there in a matter of minutes. Sasha was immediately ushered inside and into the kitchen, where she found an already hot, set-out plate of her chicken. She immediately plopped down and began stuffing her face with it; there was _nothing _more comforting than fried and barbecue chickens. _Nothing_.

After a few moments, Gideon cleared his throat. Sasha raised her eyes up to him, still chewing. "So. About what we wanted to talk about in the first place," the redhead started.

Sasha swallowed. "It's about me and Mary's fight, I know," she said. "You want us to be friends again."

"Duh," Fabian snorted. "Frankly, Sasha, it's entirely your fault. We want to know why this upsets you _so _much."

"First things first," Sasha began, "this is _not _entirely my fault. I assume Mary didn't tell you about what she said to me, did she?" Not even waiting for an answer, she went on, "We were having an argument; I told her she was acting like my mother and she said- and I quote, 'How do you know what a mother's like? You've only had one for two months!'"

She stabbed her fork into her chicken, showing just for angry that still made her. Fabian and Gideon exchanged a look.

"I'm sure Mary didn't _mean _to say it," Gideon began, but Sasha cut him off.

"You're biased, Prewett, you have a crush on Mary. Don't look at me like that, I've been watching you for the past two months, it's _so _obvious-"

"So you admit you've been watching us?" Fabian declared suddenly. "Ha! See, you _do _care; otherwise you'd just be moving on! You want to be friends with Mary again, too!"

Sasha glared at him. Then, her face softened, and she sighed. "Fine. You're right, I _do _want to be friends with her again. She's my best friend, and I don't even know why I've taken our argument this far for this long."

"Then why don't you just apologize?"

"Because that would mean admitting I was _wrong_," Sasha shuddered, as though that was something she had only seen in nightmares. "I don't work that way."

"Well, do you want _Mary _to apologize?" Gideon asked. Sasha gave him a look that clearly said, _Well, duh. _"Has she _already _apologized for saying that stuff about your mum?"

Slowly, Sasha nodded.

"Then she's done everything she can do. Now it's _your _turn to suck it up and admit your mistake," Fabian told her.

"But I _can't_. It doesn't help that I keep finding reasons to be mad at her."

"Like what?"

"Like her planning on getting over Remus one day- oh, don't look so thrilled, lover boy," Sasha scowled at Gideon. "Remus is one of my best friends, and he and Mary… Well, they've _always _been together. We all thought they were a match made in Heaven; to be perfectly honest, I'm still not too well adjusted to the idea of them _not _being together."

"They were great for each other," Fabian agreed, "but not all relationships are for forever, Sasha. Especially when one person's dead and the other isn't."

"Makes it rather difficult to go on dates," Gideon nodded solemnly.

"_My point is_," Sasha went on, "we all thought that Mary and Remus, at least, would be together forever… So what does that mean for everyone else? Lily and James? Delilah and Dexter? Me and Sirius? I don't give a fuck if I'm dead, I _love _him, I'm not planning on moving on any time soon."

There was a pause. Finally, Fabian said, "So, in other words, the real reason why you're not talking to Mary is because you're turning all of your own insecurities into _her _fault?"

"Basically."

"Then there's only one way to solve that," Fabian proclaimed.

"You have to get over your insecurities," Gideon told Sasha before the woman could even ask. "Then you can get over your anger at Mary, too."

"It sounds easier than it really is," Sasha replied matter-of-factly. "Believe me, I've tried it."

"We'll figure out something," Fabian promised her.

"No price, either," Gideon put in. "So you're getting all of our genius to help you, with no extra charge."

"Except that you might screw everything up even more."

Fabian put his hand to his heart as though he'd been wounded. "I'm hurt by how little faith you have in us," he told her, grinning.

"I'm impressed," shrugged Gideon. "All joking aside though-"

"Oh, so you aren't _really _impressed by me?"

"-By the end of the month, we'll have a foolproof plan to make you and Mary friends again," Gideon continued, undeterred.

"The end of the month is tomorrow. It's July 30." Suddenly, Sasha went totally still; her eyes widened; her jaw dropped; and then, after a frozen minute, she jumped up. "IT'S JULY 30!" She shook Fabian's shoulders. "WHERE IS YOUR WATCHERVISION?"

"In the living room!"

Sasha ran away from the alarmed twins, plopped down on the couch, and hurriedly said, "Alice Longbottom! Alice Longbottom! _Alice Long_- oh, for God's sake, where's the fucking remote?" She spent about three minutes tearing apart the twins' living room until she found it; then, she pointed at the Watchervision, yelled, "_Alice Longbottom_!" at it, and watched the screen almost greedily as it flickered to life.

"What's going on?" Fabian asked worriedly as he and Gideon finally arrived in the living room, sitting down next to Sasha. "What happened to Alice?"

"It's July 30," Sasha answered. "_Her baby's due today_!"

Fabian and Gideon stared at her. "_That's _why you just _had _to get to the Watchervision? So urgently that you tore apart our living room and screamed us half-deaf in the process? Couldn't you have just checked in tomorrow or something?" the latter asked incredulously.

"_No_," Sasha glared at him. "You're a guy, you don't get it. Girls have to see all important milestones in each others' lives."

Fabian shook his head. "And this is why I'm a bachelor."

"_Eeeep!_" Sasha squealed, pointing at the screen. "_There she is_! Look! Oh, and she looks so tired, I bet she just had the baby- _aaaah!_ There he is there he is there he is! Oh, he looks _just _like her!"

"He looks like a radish. Shriveled up, tiny and pink."

"Shut _up_, Fabian."

XxxxX

The next morning, Sasha found herself knocking on Mary's door, a note in hand. When Mary finally answered the door, she was holding one, too.

"Fabian and Gideon?" Sasha asked, holding up her own note to show what she meant.

"They said you'd be coming," Mary nodded.

"They told me to come," Sasha replied.

Silence.

"Can I- Can I come in?" Sasha requested, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. As a response, Mary stepped aside, clearing the doorway for Sasha to walk through. She did.

The two girls stood facing each other. Mary started, "Did you see Alice yesterday?"

"Not the whole birth, but I saw the baby, yeah. He looks _just _like her."

"He really does! He's got Frank's hair, though."

"How can you tell? The baby's still bald!"

"Gut feeling," Mary shrugged. "There's always the possibility that Neville has a few hairs that we didn't see because they're blond."

"True that, true that," Sasha nodded. "So- almost August. Weird, huh?"

"I know. Time here's just… flown by."

A pause. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Sasha said finally. "Something really, really important."

"Me too," Mary agreed after a moment, frowning. "Do we have any other friends that are due to have babies?"

The realized it at the same time and gasped together, "_Lily and James!_"

They hastily scampered over to the couch; Mary turned it on and declared, "Lily Potter!" thereby turning it to the right channel. They were met with the sight of a familiar redhead who looked very tired, but elated nonetheless.

"Aw, man!" Mary complained. "We missed the birth _again_!"

"Shh!" Sasha shushed her, almost falling forward in her seat in her eagerness to look at the screen. "_It's Sirius!_"

The man looked rather worse for the wear; there were dark bags under his red eyes, he has a serious case of aftershave, was in desperate need of a haircut (and a hair wash, for that matter) and altogether looked shabby and exhausted. But he was rocking a tiny bundle in a blue blanket back and forth in his arms with a tenderness that looked almost foreign on him.

"What's his name?" he asked the new parents.

"Harry," James beamed, staring down at his son. "Harry James Potter."

"That name has a nice ring to it," Mary put in quietly.

"I certainly get the middle name, Prongs," Sirius frowned confusedly. "But where'd you get the name Harry from?"

When Lily answered him, she was clearly holding back tears; gone was the expression of such joy from before. "Sasha's father w-was named Harry," she began. Sasha sucked in a gasp. "She- She always wanted her father to have a namesake, so we- we figured that the best way to honor her m-memory would be to name our son after him."

"Oh my God," Sasha breathed, putting her hand over her mouth as a tear trickled down her cheek.

She wasn't the only one who was crying. In the screen, Sirius gulped back a sob, blinking his tears away. He grabbed Harry's tiny hand in his own and the baby looked up at him with eyes the exact same shape of Lily's; and although they were that newborn blue now, Sasha had no doubt that they would change to green. He smiled, and though his face was wet now, Sirius smiled back.

Sasha let out a sob and buried her face in her hands; immediately, Mary put her arms around her.

"I- I'm sorry, Pom-Pom," Sasha muttered finally. "I've been a bitch, and you didn't deserve it."

"I've said some not-so-nice things too; I'm sorry for that," Mary responded. "Does this mean we're friends again now?"

Sasha sniffled and wiped her nose, looking Mary in the eye. "Pom-Pom, I just got my snot all over your shirt. It's only fair that I pay you back by being your friend again."

The two laughed and hugged each other again; at that moment, there was a _crack_, and two people began applauding.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett, get out of my house!" Mary told them with mock sternness, turning around to face them.

"Yeah, get out of _our _house!" Sasha echoed playfully, linking her arm through her friend's. Mary grinned broader.

"What, we aren't allowed to watch the results of all our hard work?" Gideon asked, pretending to look insulted.

"You should be on your knees thanking us!" Fabian exclaimed. Gideon nodded in agreement. "We got you two to be friends again!"

"Right. By sending us notes. Yeah, you did _so _much," Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we _did _do so much. Would you have come here without the note? No," Gideon pointed out.

"Can't argue with you there," Sasha sighed. "By the way, how'd you know that Lily was due today?"

"Well, we knew that she was due in July-"

"-And figured that we would've heard from Mary already if she'd given birth-"

"-Which meant that she would probably have the baby today-"

"And here we are now," the twins finished together.

"Not bad, I have to admit," Mary smiled.

"It was all Gideon's idea," Fabian said hastily, pushing his brother forward.

"Well, then it was a good idea, Gideon," Mary told him. Getting up, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank you for getting me my best friend back."

Gideon gently hugged her back and assured her, "It was nothing," grinning broadly.

"Awwwwww!"

"Shut _up_, Fabian!"  
_

_**Three minor announcements:**_

_**1. The annual I'm-a-terrible-person-for-not-updating-in-over-two-months apology. As usual, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. I've just been completely lost for ideas. Feel free to throw anything you want at me.**_

_**2. I feel like this chapter was rather 'meh.' Sorry.**_

_**3. DO NOT yell at me for doing Gideon/Mary. Come on, people, do you want her to be completely heartbroken when Remus comes back with Tonks? No. Gideon's a very nice boy, and even though he's very different from Remus, I think he's a good match for Mary.**_

_**And now, the most important announcement(s):**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF "They Are Watching." I know, I know, it's only five chapters, but I just don't have any inspiration for this story whatsoever. I just… can't write it anymore. It bores me. I'm so, so, so sorry. However, have no fear:**_

_**I AM WRITING ANOTHER SEQUEL.**_

_**Yes, that's right. This new story will be the actual sequel. I adore the plot (and I even have some of it planned out for a change!), and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it. I'm not going to post it for awhile, because I want to make sure I have at least a few chapters written before I start putting it up, in an effort to make my updates less spaced-out.**_

_**In any case, thank you to all of you so, so much for your reviews, your ideas, your support, your Favorites, your Alerts, your time. It means so much to me, and I can only hope that I don't let you down.**_

_**-Joelle8**_


End file.
